


Another short story chapter 537

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [46]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 537, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Another short story chapter 537

Ankhseram entered in his office, only to notice that the two souls he had in jars were gone.

 

\- _**Who did this!?**_ \- yelled Ankhseram, in rage -. _**Who freed my new lights!?**_

 

No one wanted to answer. All the gods knew what would happen if only one of them opened his mouth. But, at the same time, they were frightened of what would happen if no one did.

 

\- It was me, father - answered someone. A pale figure, near to his death by starvation, wearing a black hood and carrying a huge scythe.

\- _**Death... Why?**_

\- They deserved to be free, not tortured by you all eternity.

\- _**My collection was near to be complete!**_

\- They suffered enough at your hand! Don't search them, they are in the other world now.

 

Without saying a word, Ankhseram returned to his office. All gods knew that Ankhseram wouldn't hurt Death. After all, he's his favorite child.

 

\- Death, it was me - said a girl behind the gods -. Why did you said it was you?

\- Because I know what father would do to you, Life - answered Death -. And we did it together. After all, it's my work to send souls to the other world.


End file.
